


[FMV] Sweet Dreams (A Cherry Magic White Day Exchange Gift)

by Ninasaysmanythings



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninasaysmanythings/pseuds/Ninasaysmanythings
Summary: Happy White Day! To be honest, I was quite nervous about preparing this gift for you since I'm a fan of your works. I hope this makes you smile and thank you so much for being part of this fandom. Take care and stay safe!From,Your white day... recipient? secret admirer? santa?
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[FMV] Sweet Dreams (A Cherry Magic White Day Exchange Gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incandescentflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/gifts).



> Happy White Day! To be honest, I was quite nervous about preparing this gift for you since I'm a fan of your works. I hope this makes you smile and thank you so much for being part of this fandom. Take care and stay safe!
> 
> From,
> 
> Your white day... recipient? secret admirer? santa?


End file.
